Walk the Path
by TheDayTerror
Summary: A teen ran away from home with a magical notebook what will happen kinda rushed...ok a lot...


WALK THE PATH

Usually stories begin with "Once Upon a time" well this story isn't one for such an opening, Instead lets start with going right into it. Our story starts with a girl named Lillie she loved to write when she grew up she wanted to be the best writer in the world, sadly as she got older her dream started to fade away. Her parents weren't the best usually every time Lillie wanted to write about something her parents would take her paper and throw it in the fire place. Then one night Lillie ran away all she had with her was her school backpack filled with pens and pencils ninety-three dollars cloths and a notebook with a legendary mark that her grandfather got her. Only being fourteen and all alone in the big city Lillie needed to find a place so she can be herself. Of course she found the park to go in to during the day Lillie wrote about what she saw in the park then when the sky grew dark she found herself a park bench to sleep on she laid down closed her eyes and began to dream. In her dream she found all these wonder's creatures, A blue spotted monkey with five arms and two heads, A yellow penguin as small as one foot. But something most wonder's caught her eye it was a black tiger with scarlet red stripes it roared so loud and so beautiful she was in amazement. As in any dream we must wake up when the tiger roared Lillie woke up still dark in the sky her quickly took out her notebook and started to write about animal in her dream she wrote this: "Mystical black tiger, scarlet red stripes, pupils' white eyes, tall and strong" as she finished up her writing she drew a picture of what the animal looked like.

As she drew the picture a little breath sounded behind her, She thought nothing of it and continued to draw as the breath got loud she finally looked behind her and saw nothing, looking back to her book the words Lillie wrote were gone she looked confused flipping threw pages seeing nothing as she looks slowly forward she saw a black figure with red marks. Her eyes wide open finally the figure showed itself it was the tiger she saw it roared loud in the night and started to growl at her. Lillie looked into the beasts plain white eyes and saw words around the eyes, it was her writing she gasp and started to shiver in fear the tiger roared again taking its time Lillie saw an opportunity and started running the tiger running after her she found herself on the streets the tiger right behind her she ran to her building hoping to be safe. The little notebook she wrote in dropped from her hand still running the tiger stopped and stared at the book. Lillie hiding behind a car the tiger started to change it's paws turned to hands its fanged turns to human teeth its fur turned to skin once done the tiger was not a tiger anymore it was a man with a coat he picked up the book and walked up to Lillie saying " Imagination is a powerful thing only a few can have this gift some have to…..Walk the path" he walks away taking the notebook and writing with his finger "Flower" when he got up to the entryway of the park he started to form down smaller and smaller turning in color the book sinking into the soil the man was a man no more it was a white rose gleaming in its beauty standing tall for anyone to stumble to the park at night. The rose had some words imbedded in its peddles "For anyone who wishes to…Walk this Path". "Now wasn't that a good story?" "Well its not over yet lets go back to Lillie in the future when she's an adult" The year is March 18, 2007 Lillie has a son and a husband. Her husband's name is Jake Sully and her son is Danny Sully. Danny loved to draw and he was good at it he drew so many wonderful pictures they covered the wall of his room pictures of Heroes, Animals, Cars, and many wonderful things. One day Danny was home from school he had a really bad stomach ache Lillie being at home with her boy called a doctor and when he arrived he tested Danny's stomach. Danny had a hole in his stomach about 0.30inches wide Danny needed surgery. Jake being called to war Lillie did not have enough money to pay for it all hope seemed lost for the family but around 5:53pm Lillie called her cousin Jamie to watch Danny for a bit. She walked to the park seeing the white rose that was planted long ago she picked the rose and took it to the bench were she wrote her first sighting of the tiger. She took a pen and wrote the words "Help me!" and dropped it on the ground the rose slowly turned into the man once more he said to Lillie "you have summand me for what cause may I ask?" Lillie replied "I need your help my son he is dieing I need the notebook to write money so I may pay for his surgery to help him get better" the man looked angry and with a stern tone he said to her "This book was not mad for human wants! 'money' will never be a word wasted in this book!" she said with tears "WHAT ABOUT MY SON my beautiful boy is dieing and all I am asking is for some money to save him!" the man wiped the tear from her face looking at her "What if I could save your boy?...but at a price" Lillie shouted "Anything! Take anything just save his life!"

The man told her the price of her son's life being saved Lillie started to cry even harder she fell to her knees and cried. A few hours later the man and Lillie went to the house to see Danny, when they walked into the room the man was amazed at the art on the walls Lillie walked towards her son and whispered "Danny I found a way to make you better" she smiled with a tear. Danny ask "how am I to get better mommy?" Lillie trying to hold back tears she said "this man is my friend and he will take you to a place were you can run and play and be healthy… your going to go away for a while ok?" Danny looked shocked he looked at the man and saw that he took one of the pictures from the wall Danny replied "Where are you taking me? To what place am I to be better?" the man looked at the boy and said hold the picture up "to here were you may choose what you want I am taking to your very own place that you created" Danny smiled a little look at his mother her face filled with sadness Danny took her hand and said "I will always be with you mom" he smiled. Lillie crying softly, the man picked up Danny and as they got closer to the picture it drew in a door on the wall and when they stepped threw it the door closed and went back into the picture. as Lillie grew old and went in a retirement home she still thinks of her son and always had the pictures her son drew. One in a frame the picture that made it all happed in it was the man, her son, the rose, the tiger, the park bench, and the notebook on the lower right corner it reads "Your imagination can be reality if you try hard enough in life achieve your goals make life the best of it many people lost that choice but to whoever wants something really bad and goes for it they will almost never have a sad life but this is only to those to truly take the first step in life, the first step on the path walk it find the end and see what happens for anyone who wants a better and happier life all you have to do is…Walk The Path"

TheDayTerror- Reminding you to walk your own path to greatness.

**This was a story I made up just from walking around in my complex it's a one shot its kind of rushed but it's the first story that I ever made.**


End file.
